


Over Time

by 11tol_tsukki11



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire emblem echoes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: Unrequited love is a real pain. Tobin gets to experience it.





	Over Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just two little drabbles I wrote for a friend of mine ! I liked them, so I decided to post this here !

Standing on the bridge linking the castle to the ceremony, Tobin was staring at the river, as still as a statue. Memories of the wedding flowed in his mind. Even though he wished he could wipe them out, that was impossible: it just happened, and it was so, so marking to him, he couldn’t get that out of his head that simply. 

His eyes were fixed at the water, reflecting the moonlight and making the sight even more dreamy. Yes, dreamy. Maybe he’s in a dream, after all, and that he’ll soon wake up. But he knows that isn’t a dream. His feelings are too real to be one. Slowly, tears started pouring, and even though he hated himself for being this weak, he kept crying, wiping off tear after tear. 

“Oi, Tobin ! What are you doing there all alone ?

Wiping his face, he turns to see Gray, holding a cup of champagne. In the moonlight, his silver ring was as visible as ever. 

"Oh, um, I needed… some time for myself. Gray. That ceremony was quite a thing, the priest’s speech was pretty moving" 

"Aw, that made you feel emotional ? That’s not like you”

"Well, people can be full of surprises" 

"Ya. That I can understand. But ya know, the party’s pretty boring without you. Come with me !" 

A slight smile showed up on Tobin’s face, but he quickly erased it.

"Later. I don’t want Alm to know that I cried”

"So proud. See ya, big boy" 

And he was gone, back to his wife. Back to the one he loved.

* * *

“I love you !”

There. He said it, after all these years. Now, there was no turning back: he had to face the upcoming events, whether he wanted it or not.

Gray stared at him, but Tobin did his best to avoid his gaze. He knew he wouldn’t be able to handle that. He can handle it if he walks away, yells at him, cries, but please, don’t look. Eyes are the windows to the soul, and Tobin doesn’t dare to take a peek. 

“Tobin…”

"I know ! You and Clair are married ! But that doesn’t makes me stop loving you. Hell, I’ve… I’ve loved you since the beginning, Gray. I might have courted Clair, yes, but it was just to… get your attention. Terribly selfish, I know" 

Then, silence. The two were just standing there, with no words, no sound. As if the nature decided to silence itself, waiting for what will be said afterwards. Gray sighed, looking at his friend. 

“Tobin… if you had said that to me years ago, that would have sent my heart soaring. But… the past is in the past. Now, I’m in the present, and in that present, I let down my feelings for you and started loving Clair. You can’t come in between like that, it won’t work" 

"I have no intention of coming in between, Gray. I just… I have been holding this back for so long, I had to say it. Just so I’ll feel lighter”

Gray sighed, looking at his friend. Tobin finally gather the courage to stare at him.

"I hope you’ll live the happiest life with Clair, man. I just… needed to say it" 

Gray nodded, before taking Tobin’s hand and kissing it’s back. That single contact made Tobin shiver. 

“This is the most I can give you, Tobin. I hope this will suffice" 

"It will, Gray" 

And with that, Gray smiled at him and walked away, leaving Tobin alone with his own tears.


End file.
